Nightmare 36
by RedHal
Summary: This is for Echo Nightingale-Phantom.  Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are trapped without any useful weapons and Danny is temporarily without ghost powers.  What's worse?  The building is an abandonded hospital.  NOT Danny x Valerie
1. Trapped

A/N: This is a plot idea I got from Echo Nightingale-Phantom in a review

Summary: Remember in "Forever Phantom" Dash stated that his Nightmare 36 was two Lancers? Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie get trapped in an abandoned run down hospital with no weapons (except for one particularly useless one) and no powers in Danny's case (no thanks to that useless weapon). Will secrets be revealed?

I don't own Danny Phantom

_**Nightmare 36**_

**Chapter 1: Trapped **

Valerie Grey, having just gotten off her shift at the Nasty Burger, had seen a ghost and the halfa. Even though she was grounded and was without her weapons, she followed anyways, her grudge giving her the needed strength.

It wasn't long before she lost the ghosts, but she saw Sam Manson and Tucker Foley running into an old abandoned building completely oblivious to the type of building. Wondering what her newest friends were up to, she considered following them in

Meanwhile, with the gang,

Danny Phantom/Fenton was struggling with the new ecto-blob of a ghost while Sam and Tucker were digging for some weapons.

"Got it. Hold him still Danny!" Sam called as she aimed the retractable Fenton Bazooka at the ghost.

It powered up, but then powered down

"What the?" she asked

"There's a note" Tucker said grabbing the piece of paper. "'Dear Maddie. Forgot to charge the Fenton Bazooka again. Love, Jack. P.S…..Can I have a cookie?'"

"Dad" Danny said through gritted teeth. He and his friends had PURPOSFULLY left those weapons on the table for a REASON!

Then the blob threw Danny into a stack of chairs as the other two dug for any weapon that was fully charged

Danny flew over to them

"Anything?" Danny asked as he formed a shield around his friends

"This one looks charged" Tucker said pulling something very familiar to Danny out

"I don't even remember Mr. Fenton talking about that one." Sam said

"NO!" Danny started. "THAT'S THE…"

Tucker turned it on and it zapped the nearest ghost which happened to be Danny forcing him to turn human.

"Plasmius Maximus I told you guys about" Danny finished with a wince as the device shorted out his powers

"I don't even remember packing this" Tucker mused

"Sam? Tucker?" a familiar voice came

The ghost smirked at them before phasing out. Just then Valerie appeared

"Danny?" she asked very confused. "What's going on? Are you three…ghost hunting?"

"No." Sam lied. "What makes you think that?"

"We're just…working on dodging. For gym and the jocks" Danny made up

"Right" Valerie said not believing "Well, let's get out of here"

The quartet went over to the door and Valerie tugged on the door.

It was jammed

She tried again.

Nothing

"Looks like we're trapped here." She said

"!"

Danny, Sam, and Valerie jumped at the sound of Tucker's sudden scream as the techno-geek got a good look at the type of building they were in.

"We're just in the old abandoned hospital" Valerie said as if it was no big deal

"NIGHTMARE 36 HAS COME TRUE! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"do you have anything we can shut him up with?" Valerie asked Danny and Sam

"Nothing" Danny said turning out his pockets to reveal only his wallet

"I have an idea" Sam said walking over to the screaming Tucker

She swiped the beret off his head and stuffed it in his mouth

"That's one way" Valerie said impressed

"Valerie? Think maybe you can sho…er…kick the door down?" Danny asked

"I'll try" Valerie said "HIYA!"

Not even a 9th degree black belt could kick that door down.

"Rats" Valerie muttered. "Shame Dad took away my weapons"

Realizing she said that out loud, she turned to the trio, and found that they apparently hadn't been listening. In reality, they had, they just went on with life as they knew her secret already

"Danny…I just thought of something" Sam said. "What if this is a trap?"

"Then we need to be on our guard" Danny said

"Why would this be a trap?" Valerie asked

"Because with Danny having ghost hunting parents, a few ghosts might be out for revenge" Sam retorted

"Like Phantom?"

"Phantom's saved my life, your life, Tucker's life, AND Danny's life." Sam argued

"Guys!" Danny said getting between the two female ghost hunters who were crushing on him (little did he know). "If Sam's right about this being a trap, then we're going to need to work together to get out of here. Right Tucker? Tucker?"

Tucker was curled in a fetal position sucking his thumb

"What's his problem?" Valerie asked

"He's scared of hospitals" Danny and Sam chorused

Sam walked up to Tucker and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. She started to dial the Fenton's but then the cell phone went dead. She reached into another pocket and pulled out a P.D.A.

Dead.

Danny ran over and sat Tucker up so he could get into the other pockets

Dead

No Phone option

Virus

Fried by Technus during last fight

Valerie only gapped at the number of electronic devices Tucker's friends were pulling out of the frightened boy's pockets. His obsession with technology made the Fentons look sane when it came to ghosts

"Finally!" Danny said finding an older cell phone that was full charged.

But there was no signal

"Great." Danny said sarcastically. "We're locked in an abandoned hospital (Tucker whimpered), with no working gadgets or electronics and my powers are shorted out for another….2 hours and 55 minutes"

"Powers?" Valerie asked

Danny winced at his big mouth

"At the beginning of the school year, Danny was involved in a lab accident" Sam explained. "The ecto-radiation hasn't completely worn off yet so he's capable of doing some of the things ghosts can do. Certain inventions can temporarily short out the powers, but they always tend to come back like a boomerang"

"Which with any luck, Jazz will use" Danny added

"Huh?" Valerie asked

"One of the Fenton inventions" Sam explained. "It's a tracking device in the shape of a boomerang. One of the worst named inventions in their arsenal"

"Dare I ask?" Valerie asked

"The Booomerang"

Valerie winced. That was the worst pun she had EVER heard.

"Valerie? Why don't you try your hand at calming Tucker down?" Danny said. "Sam and I will go look for another way out"

"You're sure?" Valerie asked

"There's a reason why I don't fight back with Dash and it's not because I can't" Danny explained. "it's because if I did, Ishiyama and Lancer would take Dash's word over mine since he's a precious football player and I'm just a geek. Remember when our parents were captured by that ghost kid pirate?"

"You were pretty brave up until you walked that plank"

"And Danny Phantom SAVED HIS LIFE!" Sam added

"Besides, it's safer to separate you two" Danny said dragging Sam away

TBC


	2. The First Attack

**Chapter 2: The First "Attack" **

A few minutes later

"Thanks for that cover" Danny told Sam when they were far enough away

"No problem" she said

Suddenly, there was movement in a pile of boxes.

Sam looked around and grabbed a scalpel and handed it to Danny

"you do know I have reoccurring nightmares about these things right?" he asked

"Well, as you're currently without powers, you're stuck" she pointed out

Danny took the thing with a brief flashback of a nightmare in which a scalpel was in his father's hands headed right for his chest as he was strapped to a lab table

Ironically, that was HIS Nightmare 36.

The boxes moved

'BEWARE!" a familiar voice said. "FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh. Just you" Danny said "Aren't you late for a date with the Lunch Lady or something?"

"So I am. Gotta go." The Box Ghost said before taking off after seeing the time

"Ew" Danny said making a face

"There you two are"

The two turned to see Valerie and Tucker who was blindfolded by his beret

"Any luck?" Valerie said

"Just the Box Ghost, but we got rid of him. I just hope things don't get too hard by other ghosts" Danny said

"Yeah" Tucker said "Skulker's going to have a field day. It's bad enough we gotta protect all the models in this modeling agency"

"you keep telling yourself that" Valerie said to Tucker while giving Danny and Sam apologetic looks. "I told him to find a happy place"

They responded with a look that said that she did the right thing

"It's what I usually do" Sam admitted handing Valerie a scalpel.

"How is THIS going to help fight ghosts?" Valerie asked

"Some of them use real objects as armor…like Technus uses electronics and Skulker has this mechanical armor that USUALLY Tucker can hack into" Danny said

"And you DON'T hunt ghosts?" Valerie asked suspiciously

"I'm very observant when it comes to the ghosts my parents catch" Danny lied

"Right" Valerie said in an unbelieving tone

0000

The group spent the next half hour looking for an exit, with Tucker bumping into practically every wall in the building

"Okay. We're officially trapped" Valerie said after failing to break down the last door

"It's gotta be either Skulker or Plasmius" Danny mused

"What does Vlad have against you?" Valerie asked

"What does Vlad have to do with this?" Danny asked

"Didn't you know?" Valerie asked stunned. "I mean, he's your parents' best friend. He's a ghost"

"What proof do you have on that?" Tucker asked a stand that held the water bags thinking it was Valerie

"Look" Valerie told them. "I've met Danny Phantom. He has a cousin who's half human and I helped him rescue her. She was trapped in Vlad's house and after we saved her, I went back to check on Mayor Masters and I found that he's a ghost. Phantom's actually not half bad"

"Glad you've converted to our side" Tucker said to the water bags

"Excuse me?"

"Who do you think has been helping Danny with his limited ghost abilities? Michael Jackson?" Sam asked covering up Tucker's slip-up

"THAT'S why you three have been defending him!" Valerie figured

"Yeah" Danny said looking at his watch

2 hours and 20 minutes left until he could phase them out of there…hopefully


	3. Nightmare 36

**Chapter 3: Nightmare 36**

1 hour and 20 minutes left,

"Couldn't you three find a way to contact Phantom?" Valerie asked kicking herself for not asking this an hour ago

"Phantom's…a bit under the weather" Sam said

"Ghosts can get sick?" Valerie asked

"Phantom's only half ghost" Danny informed her

"So…what's the other half?" she asked

"How should we know?" Sam asked

"Where are all the models?" Tucker asked, still blindfolded and taking his happy place too seriously

"They're on vacation in Hawaii" Sam told him

"WHAT?" Tucker exclaimed as he pulled the hat back from his eyes and realized that he had taken his happy place too serious. He groaned "Man! Nightmare 36!"

"What IS Nightmare 36?" Valerie asked

"Locked in a haunted hospital with no weapons and no Danny Phantom to save us" Tucker said. "Can you imagine what a ghost would do with a scalpel?"

"What a ghost could do is my nightmare 37" Danny told his friend. "36 is my parents"

"Why your parents?" Valerie asked

"Have you MET my parents?" Danny asked "Once they thought Jazz was a ghost and they kept attacking her. What if they start thinking that I'M a ghost...which would be crazy becasue OBVIOUSLY I'm alive"

"Well," Sam said going back to the topic. "MY nightmare 36 is being stuck in an elevator with a crybaby, a weakling, and someone out to kill one of my friends"

"What about yours' Valerie?" Tucker asked

"Finding out that my best friend is my worst enemy" Valerie admitted

The trio froze in spot. Seemed like EVERYONE'S Nightmare 36 was coming true that day (or 37 in Danny's case), because Skulker appeared holding a scalpel.

"I've got you now Welp! And I will skin you here and now if I must!"

"Let's see…" Sam figured as she formed a huddle with the others "We're without weapons, Danny can't use his powers, and Someone broke the thermos an hour ago"

"Run?" Danny and Valerie asked

"Run" Sam and Tucker confirmed

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the kids screamed before running thus confusing the ghost ghost-hunter who was used to them fighting

"Never thought I'd actually be running from Skulker" Danny panted as he ran

"When we get out of this," Sam told Tucker. "you are going to charge every last P.D.A. in your arsenal"

"I've already made a mental note to do that" Tucker said

"Danny? How much longer until those abilities come back so you can phase us out?"

Danny looked at his watch

"One hour and 10 minutes"

TBC

A/N: I KNOW the chapters are short, but I just break them up by how I see fit. The way I started writing stories was I write them as one-shots, finish them, THEN break them apart by chapters and add any notes as I break them down. That way, unlike my earlier stories, you won't have to deal with that little annoying thing known as my writer's block.


	4. The Elevator and the Shaft

**Chapter 4: The Elevator and the Air Shaft**

When the gang lost Skulker, they found themselves in an elevator which Valerie had managed to pry open thanks to her blackbelt

"Great. MY Nightmare 36" Sam said sarcastically before looking down at herself. "Well…not completely"

"What's missing?" Valerie asked

"The pink floral dress" Sam said

Valerie tried so hard not to laugh at the mental image, but it was very difficult

"Wait a minute" Danny said looking up at an air shaft. "Don't air shafts normally lead OUT of a building?"

"Yeah" Valerie said understanding where he was going with this. "Okay…since I'm probably the strongest I'll boost Danny up"

"Why me?" Danny asked

"Well, you're not exactly Mr. Macho and can fit through that shaft."

"Neither are Sam and Tucker" he argued

"No, but with ghost hunting parents, you're probably stronger than those two" Valerie said pointing at Sam and Tucker. "And we're going to need you to pull us up"

Danny turned to his friends for them to back up his lack of muscles. However, a lot had happened between the Presidential Fitness Exam and now and his friends had seen him lift cars (in ghost form, but apparently THAT little detail didn't matter).

"Fine" Danny sighed

Sam walked over next to Valerie and cupped her hands the way the African American girl was. The two girls smiled at each other to indicate that they were going to work together, no sabotage, despite past differences whether it was the fact that Valerie had tried to kill Danny on numerous occasions or the fact that there was a time when they were both crushing on the same boy.

Danny placed a foot into Sam's hands and pushed off to put his other into Valerie's arms. The two girls lifted the halfa up onto their shoulders and he was able to reach the shaft.

"Got it" Danny said as he lifted the grate at the ceiling. He then clung onto the roof of the elevator and pushed himself up.

Then, his shirt got caught

"Ah Nuts" Danny groaned

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked wishing his cameras were in working order so he could get a picture of the two teen girls with their arms up trying to keep Danny up there.

"My shirt's caught!" Danny said trying to untangle it

"Danny! Forget the damned shirt!" Sam said. "When'd you put on so much weight?"

Valerie felt Danny shift his weight over to his crush. She couldn't help but to crack a smirk. Every so often the two would act more like BFFs than BF/GF wannabes

Danny then forgot the shirt and pulled himself up.

RIIIIIIIIIIPPPP

"Man! This was my favorite shirt!" Danny complained

"I'm sure you have more in your closet" Valerie said

Goodness knows she's seen him wearing it so many times he HAD to have others

"Who's next?" Danny asked once he got his bearings

Sam went next, then Tucker, and lastly Valerie, because she could jump

"There's the air shaft" Tucker said pointing

Luckily, the shaft wasn't too far up. Just as far as the escape hatch had been.

"Let's do this" Danny sighed

The girls got back into position and Danny was lifted. He pushed up the grate and tried to slide in.

However, he found himself relatively stuck. Luckily, it wasn't by much.

"Try taking off the shirt!" Tucker called seeing the problem

"No way!" Danny argued. He knew what was under the shirt now and he did NOT need those girls seeing it. Or a jealous-prone Tucker

"Danny. I know you're not proud of your lack of body tone, but suck it up!" Tucker said

The next thing Tucker knew, the torn white shirt was on his head. By the time he removed it, Danny was in the shaft.

"Okay, maybe this WASN'T a good idea" Danny's voice came. "I can't turn around"

"In that case," Valerie said with a smirk. "Sam. You're up"

Tucker couldn't help it. He HAD to laugh as Sam saw right through Valerie's plan

"I vote we let Tucker go next" Sam said seeing a flaw in Valerie's plan. "I'm NOT letting him look up my skirt as we crawl down a ventilation shaft"

"Should have let you gone in first" Valerie said with a smirk. "Then Danny."

"I'm still here!" Danny said in the shaft "I'll tell you what! You three decide on an order of entry, and I'll go figure out the path."

"You just don't want anyone starring at your rear!" Tucker accused

Danny had to admit that Tucker's accusation was true, but not out loud. This would also give him the excuse to wait the remaining time until he could go from shirt-less to wearing a hazmat suit and just tell Valerie that Danny Phantom flew Danny Fenton home to get a shirt.

Of course that meant he would have to fake a cold, but sacrifices are sacrifices.

And he only had…35 minutes

TBC


	5. The Fight

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

Luckily for Danny, the shaft got wider so there was more room to move around. And it wasn't long before he found the exit.

"GUYS! FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE! I FOUND THE EXIT!"

Apparently they weren't far behind him. And by they, Sam and Valerie. Little did Danny know, both girls who had crushes on him had basically fought for the title of being 'Second in the Shaft'

Sam won only to find no Danny

The three climbed out of the shaft onto the roof of the abandoned hospital. Danny, forgetting his modesty, stretched causing the girls' mouths to drop

"What?" he asked when he saw the gapping mouths.

When they didn't answer, he followed the trail from their eyes to his abs.

Danny winced. His second biggest secret was out.

He had muscles and was starting to get to a point where he'd start rivaling Dash. He wore bigger shirts to hide that little fact.

"You're SURE you don't hunt ghosts?" Valerie asked

Danny checked his watch. 5 minutes.

"Well, well. Looks as if you've found the loophole in my brilliant plan" a voice came from behind them

The trio turned and they narrowed their eyes

"Plasmius" they hissed

"Aren't we in a little predicament" Plasmius teased Danny. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to keep a certain secret a secret"

"Got that right, Vlad MASTERS" Valerie said angrily.

"What?" Plasmius exclaimed before glaring at Danny

Danny gave him a 'don't look at me' look

"I went back to check on you after that little incident with Dani" Valerie explained. "I SAW what you are. The transformation…that holographic image of Danny's Mom…"

"Now that's just SICK" Danny said playing innocent as he checked his watch.

3 minutes.

"Sam" Danny whispered as Valerie yelled at Plasmius about how she didn't appreciate being a pawn "I'm sorry, but there's no other way out. I HAVE to reveal myself. And with Valerie weaponless, she may be more willing to listen"

"How much longer do you have?" Sam asked

Vlad shot an ecto blast at Valerie. She used her black belt skills to dodge

"Now two minutes" Danny said

Suddenly, Vlad duplicated and grabbed both girls by their necks.

"Who's it going to be Daniel?" Vlad asked

Danny looked at his watch.

One minute and 30 seconds….29

"you are seriously one twisted fruit loop Vlad" Danny said "It's no wonder my mom chose Dad over you"

Danny backed up towards the edge of the building.

"Pretty clever of you" Danny added "Making me go 'missing' hoping that some ghost will finish me off because Valerie was with us without her suit so you can comfort my Mom. But you forgot one little detail…"

Sam's eyebrows shot up. Maybe Danny wasn't as clueless as they thought. but then again, he probably knew Vlad pretty well by now since the villain had been his parents' best friend plus the loads of time they've fought.

"And what might that be Daniel?" Vlad holding Valerie asked

"Danny! No! You can't fly!" Valerie screamed sensing what he was doing

Danny took a step back and fell off the roof

"What is he doing?" Vlad holding Sam asked the other who shrugged

"Three…two…one…" Sam counted down

There was a flash and suddenly, not one, but TWO Danny Phantoms flew up.

Both looked furious

"You did it!" Sam cheered. "You perfected your duplication process!"

"Only by two" Vlad holding Sam smirked as the two Vlads split

The two Dannys then split and each took on a Vlad, the two taking care of the ones with the hostages made sure that the girls were safe before getting violent.

The Danny that had helped Sam was the real Danny

"I won't let you harm my friends!" all four Danny's chorused

Sam grabbed the Plasmius Maximus (which she had taken away from Tucker) and yelled, "Danny! Catch!"

The real Danny caught it and used it on the Plasmius he was fighting. The other three Plasmiuses vanished and the ghost turned into a man and Danny absorbed his copies

"Should have thought about this before stuffing it into Tucker's backpack" Danny teased in a sing-song tone

"Oh Fudgecakes" Vlad pouted

Danny flew at Vlad, turned them both intangible, and flew him down to an emergency room where he strapped Vlad to a gurney.

"See ya 'round V-Man" Danny teased before flying back up to face the girls, namely Valerie.

TBC

A/N: Sorry the battle scene wasn't much. I don't write fights very well.


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

When Danny got up there, Valerie was leaning over the edge looking for Danny's body.

"Could you get her?" Danny whispered to Sam. "I REALLY don't want to scare her into falling over."

"Must you ALWAYS be the good guy Danny?" She asked

"After seeing me as a bad guy, yes" Danny said catching Valerie's attention

"I thought you were under the weather" Valerie said

Danny pointed to the Plasmius Maximus

"You mean you're…Danny?"

"Yes" Danny confirmed "And I know you're the Red Huntress. I've known since Day 1"

"And the dog?"

"Not mine. I was trying to stop it"

"The Mayor?"

"He was overshadowed"

"And the Christmas Presents?"

"Ghost writer had powers that what he writes happens."

"The robberies?"

"I was being controlled by Freakshow"

"Telling my Dad?"

"The ecto-suit would have killed you. You were already hurt, and I didn't want to see anyone else killed"

"Though it nearly did Danny in" Sam added with a pointed look at the ghost boy

"My first suit?" Valerie asked

"I knew it wasn't you"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd 'shoot first and ask questions never'"

"Well, I feel stupid" Valerie sighed as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place as he answered each question, honesty shining in his green eyes. "You've been trying to tell me you were innocent this whole time"

"It's not like I ever told you Fenton was Phantom. We were worried you'd shoot first and ask questions never" Danny told her with a shrug

"Not after the incident with your cousin" Valerie said with a smile

"Friends?" Danny asked offering his hand

"Friends and nothing more or less" Valerie said as halfa and ghost hunter shook hands

"But Tucker and I will still be watching you" Sam warned Valerie

"Where IS Tucker?" Danny asked

The girls looked at each other with horrified looked and slapped their foreheads

Danny rolled his eyes and phased back into the hospital

He found Tucker sitting on the roof of the elevator rocking back and forth in a fetal position

"Nightmare 35 has come true. Trapped **alone** in an abandoned haunted hospital" Tucker whimpered

Danny couldn't help it. He HAD to do this. He went invisible and snuck up behind Tucker

"Boo" Danny said quietly

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tucker screamed a little too high pitched.

Danny materialized and laughed as Vlad had no doubt heard that and was thinking that one of the more malevolent ghosts was still out and about. Maybe one that ACTUALLY haunted the hospital

"DANNY!" Tucker exclaimed with a foot stomp

Of course, that caused a cable to snap. Luckily, Danny had been 6 inches from Tucker so he had been able to catch him before Tucker noticed that the elevator was going down.

"No need to commit suicide over it" Danny teased as he flew himself and his male best friend out

"You changed in front of Valerie didn't you?" Tucker asked

"Sort of. She DOES know that Fenton is Phantom if that's what you're asking" Danny said as they landed on good ol' terra firma.

"FREEDOM!" Tucker shouted.

Danny flew up and flew the girls down. Once they were safe, he transformed into his human self.

"What time is it?" Valerie asked

Danny checked his watch and winced

"Eleven"

As if on cue, The Fenton R.V., the Foley's SUV, the Manson's Mercedes, and a taxi pulled up shining their headlights on the kids.

"DANNY/SAM/TUCKER/VALERIE!" the Parents exclaimed as they ran to their kids and hugged their respected child

"Human contact…crushing…goth indifference" Sam choked

"How'd you know where to find us?" Tucker asked

"When I tried calling Danny and the cell phone was out of service, I figured something was wrong" Jazz Fenton explained "I figured that since you four tend to attract ghosts, if we found a ghost, we'd find out"

"So, we tweeked the Fenton Finder, called the other parents, and came looking" Jack said pulling out the Finder

"_You would have to be a complete moron not to see the ghost directly ahead" _the gadget said

The adults looked at where it was pointing

Right at Danny

"Must not be as fixed as you thought" Valerie said

"What happened?" Mr. Foley asked

"Dad! It was horrible!" Tucker said panicky. "We were trapped in the hospital."

"By that evil Wisconsin Ghost. He tried to kill us!" Sam added

"Luckily Danny Phantom saved us" Valerie added giving her father a look that said 'He wouldn't have HAD to had you not taken away my weapons'

"He did?" the adults asked stunned

"Yeah" Danny said. "Showed up and beat the Wisconsin Ghost to a pulp. Said he would have gotten here sooner, but he's recovering from the Ghostly Flu"

"Well, as long as you three are safe" Mrs. Foley said hugging her son

"Just to let you know," Mr. Grey said. "You would be grounded if this wasn't beyond your control"

"Right" the others agreed

Danny turned to Valerie and mouthed a thanks. She smiled to return a 'you're welcome'

TBC


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The next day at school,

Valerie was eating lunch by herself when suddenly she felt the presence of three peers

"Can we join you?" Tucker asked

"Sure" Valerie said

Sam and Danny sat across from her while Tucker sat on the same bench

"Thanks for keeping the secret, Valerie" Danny said

"You took me as a friend when nobody else would. You even tried to be my friend when you knew I was trying to do in your…other ego"

"Remember the week I was absent from school during the first month?" Danny asked

"No" she said wondering where this was going "That was when I was with the A-list and I didn't pay any attention to geeks and nerds"

"Well, I was involved in a lab accident involving the Fenton Portal. My parents forgot to hit the On button before plugging it in and they put the button on the inside of the portal. I went in to check it out and my hand brushed up against the button."

"Ouch" Valerie said with a wince

"it took him months to get used to his powers." Tucker added

"Wait…why are you giving me the back story?"

"We talked it over last night on 'Doomed'" Sam said as if this was killing her. "And… we agree that since you have ghost hunting experience… you should be a member of Team Phantom."

"Really?" Valerie asked

"Yes. You're well equipped with ghost hunting gadgets, you have a pretty good aim, and you know the secret." Danny said

"Everyone who knows Danny's secret who isn't an enemy becomes a member of Team Phantom" Tucker said

"And you proved to be on our side when you stood up to Vlad" Sam added "You in?"

"You bet" Valerie said

She and Danny shook hands

"Now how are we going to tell Jazz?" Tucker asked

"Your sister's in on this?" Valerie asked Danny

"Yeah" Danny confirmed. "She saw me transform a while back when I was being careless. As for your question Tucker, let's not tell Jazz"

"Not tell Jazz what?" a familiar voice came causing Danny to wince

"That Valerie's now on the team" Tucker said to Jazz

"You should have been called 'Big Mouth Tuck' instead of 'Bad Luck Tuck'" Sam hissed

"It's alright Jazz" Valerie said seeing the stunned look on the eldest Fenton kid "I won't ever try to waste your brother again"

"You better not" Jazz said joining the group. "Because I'm pretty darn good with the Fenton Peeler and the Jack O' Ninetails if I do say so myself"

"Though your aim with the thermos still needs work" Danny teased

Jazz gave him a sisterly punch on the arm

Suddenly, the A-list walked by

"Can you believe Valerie is now hanging out with the Losers?" Paulina asked Star

"HEY!" Valerie said standing up. "They are NOT losers"

"Just let it go Valerie" Danny told her as the A-list walked on.

"Paulina will learn" Tucker said. "One day Danny will go public and she'll see that she's been crushing on a 'loser'"

"Besides," Sam said. "It's better that we're left laying low. Nobody recognizes us that way"

"This is going to take some getting used to" Valerie admitted

"You'll get used to it" Jazz comforted the younger girl. "I did. And it's my brother who's putting his life on the line"

"Don't get dramatic Jazz" Danny said with an eyeroll.

Valerie smiled. She had a feeling that life was going to get even crazier.

The End.

A/N: PLEASE take the poll in the profile.


End file.
